


Are those stars trapped in your eyes?

by klarogasms



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fairy Lights, HP: EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pansy and Luna are adorable together, Pansy's still a bitch mind you, and Luna loves Christmas, but she loves Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna loves Christmas and Pansy loves her. Therefore they live in Christmastown for one month every year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are those stars trapped in your eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of 25 Days of Christmas.  
> Prompt: Fairy Lights.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Luna loved Christmas.

She loved the smells. The smell of cinnamon and apples her favourite candles emitted, making entering a room one of the most beautiful and overwhelming experiences. The smell of baking, especially the smell of freshly baked ginger bread that Pansy was so good at making.  
She loved the sounds. The sound of bells jingling whenever the wind caused the little bells she hung on every door frame along with the mistletoe to chime softly. The sound of randomly sung Christmas carols, because it felt a lot more like Christmas when people started to sing them on a whim.  
She loved how everything looked. The colours of the baubles which she used to decorate the whole flat, not just the Christmas tree, and the way they reflected the soft and warm candle light. The soft glimmering of the tinsel and the way it made look Pansy whenever it got stuck in her soft brown hair (much to Pansy's annoyance). And especially the fairy lights, the soft yellowish colour which resembled candles but made everything look so much more magical than candles ever could.  
Pansy gave up trying to tone down the Christmas decorations in their flat a long time ago, Luna would add a bit of tinsel here and some bells there, would put a nutcracker somewhere where it completely destroyed the aesthetic of the minimalistic way Pansy decorated and she just didn't have the heart to stop Luna when she was so happy making their apartment look magical.

Their friends loved to spend the weeks before Christmas at their's. Whenever they visited the Parkinson-Lovegood household during the holiday season they could be sure that they'd be immersed in the Holiday Spirit. They almost always were welcomed with a mug of hot chocolate or a cup of freshly brewed tea and Luna always offered them the cookies Pansy made, telling them how lovely they tasted. Everybody loved Pansy's baking and Luna claimed that it kept the Wrackspurts away.  
Pansy really enjoyed baking and cooking. Luna helped her whenever they were both home, but Pansy forbid her to cook alone after one particularly nasty experience where she got to taste the infamous Lovegood soup she definitely didn't like. Pansy even enjoyed cooking and baking the muggle way (which Luna adored).  
Something else Pansy grew to like a lot was that Luna hung mistletoe in every single door frame because she thought it looked pretty. That didn't only give her a good reason to snog her girlfriend whenever they entered or left a room together, it also allowed Pansy to force her friends to kiss each other whenever they were unattentive or drunk enough to enter or exit a room together (which was how Harry and Draco got together).

“Pansy.” Luna said softly. She'd just entered the living room where Pansy and their friends sat on the couch and the armchairs and were spread out on bean bags, eating cookies, having tea and talking while muggle Christmas carols played in the CD player Ron got Luna for last year's Christmas.  
“Hmm?” Pansy asked, turning around on the couch too look at Luna who stood behind her, her head lowered so they were almost on eye level.  
“Come to the bedroom for a minute?” Luna mumbled, kissing Pansy's cheek before she straightened herself and left for the bedroom, shooting Pansy a smile over her shoulder before she exited the room.  
“Is that where she's been all day?” Hermione asked, motioning to where Luna vanished into the hallway. Her and the rest of the group arrived earlier that day (in time for lunch, very conveniently) and only saw Luna when she let them into the apartment, greeting them with one of her eerily beautiful smiles.  
“Yes, wouldn't allow me to enter the bedroom once she started whatever she's doing in there. I'll be right back. Blaise, make sure that people kiss if caught under the mistletoe.” Pansy ordered, smiling as she got up and followed her girlfriend out of the room. Just as she left the living room Harry entered.  
“Not again.” he groaned, glaring at the mistletoe which hung over them.  
“Shut up, Pots.” Pansy replied, standing on her tip toes.  
“Pans.” Harry retorted, pecking her lips before they continued on their ways.

“Close your eyes before you enter.” Luna said when she heard Pansy approaching.  
“Okay, I'm kind of concerned. Please tell me you didn't paint the room without telling me again.” Pansy replied as she closed her eyes, one hand on the wall as she made her way into their bedroom. She felt the wood of the door frame underneath her fingertips and gingerly stepped into their bedroom.  
“I didn't, don't worry. But you have to admit that the mural painting of our last New Year's Eve is prettier than the butterflies.” Luna sing songed.  
Pansy laughed breathlessly as she came to a halt. “True. Anyway, why am I here?” she asked.  
Luna approached her from behind and wrapped her arms around Pansy's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder as she left a soft kiss on her neck. “Open your eyes.” she whispered finally, smiling against Pansy's shoulder as she took in the smell of her sweater which flavoured of the ginger bread she baked earlier that day.  
“Wow, Lu, that's beautiful.” Pansy finally whispered, still taking in the whole scene. Their ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky, just like the ceiling of the Great Hall in Hogwarts, and every single star twinkled beautifully. The wall at which the head of their bed stood was full of fairy lights in different variations of the soft yellow/orange-ish glow, lighting up the whole room in the soft light. And then there were fairies floating everywhere, little fairies which matched the fairy lights on colour, making the room look like the scene out of a tale.  
“I'm glad you like it.” Luna mumbled into Pansy's sweater, giggling happily when Pansy turned in her arms and pulled her in, kissing her softly.


End file.
